Ces souvenirs aigresdoux
by Douce
Summary: Comment une romance peut modifier une personne et son univers . Petite surprise pour ceux qui ont lus "Un brin de mélancolie" mais pouvant être compris par les autres lecteurs.:D


C'est la deuxième fois que je tente un OS, j'espère faire mieux que le précédent.

**Attention:** C'est un slash DMxRW (que de nobles sentiments, mais Homophobes s'abstenir)

**Disclaimer:** Bien sur inutile de dire que tous ses persos. Ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très grande J.K ROWLING

* * *

**Ces souvenirs aigres-doux**

Je déteste t'aimer.  
Je hais te voir pleurer, encore plus te voir sourire.

Combien de fois ai-je pensé cela en te regardant ? Je ne les ai jamais comptés.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, le soleil a dû se lever il y a déjà bien longtemps, mais je ne bouge plus. Végétant sur place, me retournant dans tous les sens, au sein de l'obscurité totale, je pense.

Je pense à notre dernière année passé à Poudlard, entre les cours et nos rendez-vous. Entre tes baisés et tes caresses. Je pense à tes cheveux d'un roux éblouissant que j'emprisonnais entre mes doigts et à ta peau constellée de tâches, rougissant sous mes suçons.

Tous les jours cet éternel rituel, besoin irrépressible et obsession continuelle.

Je pense à toi.

Comment notre histoire a commencé ? Je ne l'ai jamais compris

A début le simple fait de te voir m'insupportais. Tous les sourires que tu gaspillais me fessait serrer des poings. J'ai eu envie de les voir disparaitre, de les étrangler et de les faire perdre de leurs éclats.

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, reste présent dans mon esprit. Tu souriais comme un idiot. Sans aucune raison et juste parce que j'en avais envie, je t'es frappé. Tu ne riais plus mais tes lèvres ensanglantées, étaient tellement attirantes. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'ai embrassé. J'ai scellé ton rire et chacune de tes émotions, dans un acte que je regrette chaque jours.

Je regarde mon réveille, puis me lève enfin. Trainant des pieds je marche vers la salle de bain.

Nous n'étions pas amis, nous n'étions plus ennemis, nous étions amant sans être amoureux.

Je le pensais sincèrement.

Trois jours, trois semaines et puis trois mois se sont écoulés, sans que nous ne mettions un terme à cette relation. Tu paraissais toujours joyeux, plein de vie et cela m'énervait de plus en plus. De quel droit osais-tu t'amuser avec d'autres ?

C'est une jalousie maladive qui c'était emparé de moi. Ton regard m'appartenait. Ton toucher, ta voix, ton odeur, ton goût,  
m'appartenaient. Absolument tout !

Puis j'ai fini par les remarquer, ses regards dérobés que tu m'adressais et par vengeance, parce que je ne voulais pas les voir, je les ignorais. Je passe une main entre mes mèches blonde et approche mon visage du miroir.

Le temps a passé, sans que je me pose de questions sur le futur et sans m'en inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas être proche de toi, malgré ces sentiments auquel je n'osais penser, notre situation me convenait.

Et pourtant il a fallu que tu exprimes ce que tu ressentais. « Je t'aime» m'as-tu dit ! Et entrainé par la sensation de tes caresses, j'ai voulu répondre. Heureusement pour moi, ces mots détestables, n'ont jamais franchis la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne t'avais rien demandé, nous aurions pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Tout est de ta faute !

Mais alors, pourquoi…?

Je pénètre sous la douche. L'eau chaude glisse sur ma peau et chacun de mes muscles se détendent. Je porte mes mains à mon visage, puis les regarde. C'est avec ses mains que je te touchais, c'est grâce à elle que tu gémissais. Un soupir m'échappe.

Je ne me suis plus jamais rendu à nos rendez-vous. Et tous les jours ton regard suppliant me fixait. Sais-tu le nombre de fois que mon cœur s'est arrêté ?

Au départ de l'école après nos examens, tu ne semblais plus vouloir me quitté des yeux. Ses larmes que j'ai vues sur ton visage, étaient la raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais pas de toi. Parce que…

Je ne voulais plus t'aimer.

Je ne voulais plus te voir pleurer encore moins te voir sourire.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi… ?

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis éloigné de mon entourage. Bien que je n'aime pas les moldus, je me suis tout de même installé près d'eux. Sans la magie ma vie est monotone, réglé comme une horloge. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cela. Mais je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de ce monde. Il n'y a rien de logique dans ce que je fais, je le sais bien.

Et encore une fois je me demande, pourquoi… ?

Pourquoi suisje venue ici ? Dans ce lieu tellement loin de tout ce qui m'est familier ?

Assis à ma fenêtre, un verre à la main, je suis perdu dans ma contemplation. Tiens, le ciel se couvre !

Soudain mon regard se fige, de l'immeuble d'en face, une silhouette est apparue. Doucement elle se met à marcher, et comme je le pensais il commence à pleuvoir. Lentement, elle lève son visage vers le ciel. Je vois ses cheveux d'un roux plus captivant que dans le passé, bercé par le vent. Puis elle met sa capuche et disparait à l'angle de la rue.

Tous ces « Pourquoi » trouvent enfin leurs réponses.

Pourquoi suisje ici, pourquoi cette ville et ce bâtiment ?

A cause de toi.

Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas prudent. Tu aurais dû prendre un parapluie, tu seras trempé bien avant d'arrivé à destination.

Et je ne cesse de me demander si tu m'as oublié ?

Si oui, alors rappel toi et punis moi.

Mais pourtant, lorsque tu reviendras…

Je voudrais te voir pleurer encore plus te voir sourire

Et surtout, pouvoir t'aimer.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. :D

Cette OS, étant la suite de "Un brin de mélancolie" (lisez attentivement la fin de celui-ci et comparez le début de l'autre), la même question me viens à l'esprit, je la transforme en minific ou pas ?

C'est ça que d'être indécise!

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à la grande, l'extraordinaire (roulement de tambour) YEZEL, pour avoir corrigé mes immondes fautes d'orthographes.


End file.
